Clash of Fiery Passion: Exodia vs Immortal Phoenix
by Leafbladie
Summary: Homura, a messy but brilliant girl, has been the champion of Duel Monsters for 2 years, the longest anyone has held the title. While many would rejoice at this, Homura only feels trapped. However, a new challenger comes who might be able to rekindle her love for the game. Who will come out on top as these two fiery spirits collide!


Author's Note: Just want to say a quick word. This is the first story I've approached with a serious mind to create something meaningful to me, and hopefully to you as well. It's not perfect, I think I struggled especially with dialogue between characters, but I hope you'll enjoy it. That said, please be honest in your critiques, as I definitely would want to approach the craft again in the future with an even better understanding of it. Right now this story is just a one-shot, but I may expand on it in the future. Finally, I did get commissions of the main characters, so if you want to see what Homura and Phoenix look like, I'll include include them at the end. Without further ado, here's the story.

/

It was already midnight and I still couldn't sleep. I sat up on my bed and meandered to my deck sitting on the table. I looked through it knowing I wouldn't change anything about it, that I couldn't afford to change anything about it.

I shuffled card over card until I finally sat staring at the last card: "Exodia the Forbidden One". I confirmed there wasn't a good way to replace a card without affecting my deck's consistency. As I placed my deck back on the table, I cranked the A/C to high and flopped on my bed. I pulled the covers to and fro, trying to get myself as covered as possible without fully remaking my bed.

It was stressful being the champion. The pressure to stay on the top kept me from experimenting for fear of losing my title, but my lack of experimentation had led me to hate this game.

Well, hate was probably too strong a word. I still enjoyed it, but the same thought and effort I put into it was gone. I felt more like a robot continually working on the same program over and over.

"Am I even suited to be a champion if I can't overcome such a problem?" I inquire to no one in particular. "Have I just turned into a grumpy old woman pining for my youth?"

I laughed a bit at myself for talking like I'm in my mid thirties when I had just turned eighteen this year. When I was sixteen they had called my win over the last champion a fluke, that I'd have the shortest lifetime of any champion. Yet here I was two years later, holding the record of the longest reigning champ of Duel Monsters.

I closed my eyes and tried to count Scapegoat 'til I fell asleep, trailing off after I reached 200 or so.

I heard the high pitched ringing of my alarm as my arm immediately slammed the snooze button. "Five more minutes," I sleepily groaned. I slept through the second ring and those five minutes turned into two more hours.

I awoke to furious knocking on my bedroom door and looked at my clock. "Oh God, why'd I have to do this again?" I quickly threw on some clothes and put on my swirly glasses to hide the bags under my eyes. I grabbed my Duel Disk from my desk and placed my deck inside it as I made a mad dash to the door. I tripped over some clothes in the process, but finally managed to open it.

"I see you slept in again," Minako said with a glare, "I guess you're going to the stadium looking like trash for the fifth time in a row."

"Look, can we not do this?" I asked as I rubbed sand out of my eye, "I really tried to go to bed early, but it just didn't happen."

"Fine, I don't have enough time to chew you out anyway. Get into my car, I have breakfast there for you," she replied.

I felt bad for Minako. She had been the manager of the previous champion who was much easier to manage than I. After I had beaten him, he just up and retired from Duel Monsters. He was 35 and had just become a dad at the time; a lot of people claimed that he lost on purpose because of that.

I didn't have a manager at the time, so naturally she gravitated to me. Since then she has kept me from losing said championship due to the multitude of technicalities that go with being champion. Like having to duel a winner of a Regional at least once a month, and having a total of at least 40 victories over a year. If I failed either of these, or any of the other various rules, then my role as champion would be forfeited.

The idea of quitting did cross through my mind from time to time. Going out due to a technically would probably leave a bigger impression on people than being defeated by a challenger like every other previous champion. Just quitting seemed so unappealing though, and despite my apathy I felt I'd never forgive myself if I let something so easily preventable cause me to lose my role as champion. Besides, Minako would probably bust down my door and force me into the stadium if I tried.

I ate my egg sandwich, thankful that Minako always seemed to know the best thing to get me perked up for my duel. I groaned when I noticed the coffee set before me. I despised the taste, but I'd probably need it so I wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the duel.

"So who am I dueling today?" I slowly sipped the coffee, hoping it would lessen its gross flavor.

"His name is Phoenix," Minako responded as she pressed a switch in the car effortlessly without taking her eyes off the road. A screen was projected by my Duel Disk. Said screen displayed a guy with blue eyes and spiky yellow hair. "He recently won the regional championship in America."

A duel began to play, and the first thing I noticed was the field of monsters: Cyber Dragon Infinity, Bahamut Shark, and Toadally Awesome. I threw up in my mouth a little at the sight.

"So he's found some way to combine Toadally Awesome and Cyber Dragon Infinity easier by using Bahamut Shark, truly a disgusting man. I can't wait to duel him," I said as I grinned from ear to ear.

"No, that's not him." I realized my folly, as the guy who controlled those monsters had chestnut hair. His opponent, Phoenix as he was called, had only a single card in his hand and 100 LP left. I noticed that the chestnut haired fellow had 2000 LP left. Phoenix must've been doing well before this point, but at his next draw with only two cards left in his hand, I don't see how he'd be able to turn it around.

No sooner had the thought formed in my head, were the three monsters on his field evaporated in a blinding light as a giant golden sphere descended from the heavens to his side of the field. I was at a loss for words. In an instant, Phoenix had removed a field even I would've struggled with.

Phoenix then activated Owner's Seal, returning said sphere to his side of the field. The monster had ? ATK points, something to always be wary of. He then shouted his summoning chant as the Sphere transformed into its true form.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra," I whispered quietly. I sipped the coffee again, not even tasting it this time. With 4000 ATK, it mercilessly burned the opponent's Life Points with its divine flames. The chestnut haired kid fell to his knees and pounded his fist to the ground. I guess I'd be angry too if I built such a field, only to see it Kaiju'd.

"How's he doing this?" I asked. "The Winged Dragon of Ra's ATK is supposed to be drained from your Life Points, yet it was a flat 4k."

The Egyptian God cards had been a disappointment to the public, weak approximations of the true thing. Obelisk was okay by having targeting protection, and while Slifer lacked it, it could still act as a decent floodgate by shutting down the opponent's Normal Summon almost entirely. Ra, on the other hand, was the weakest of the bunch. It drained your Life Points for its ATK. If done early you could get a 5k plus beater. However, you left yourself with so little Life Points your opponent would likely knock you on your ass next turn. The most insulting part was that it also had another effect, but it required Life Points, making it effectively useless.

"Apparently he's discovered a card to bypass this weakness."

The card popped up on my Duel Disk, displaying the stats and effects of the card. Non-targeting, non-destruction, mass removal. It also summoned a 4k beatstick that allows you to clear even more monsters for 1000 LP each. In addition, you could use the sphere to stall since it couldn't be attacked or targeted by card effects.

"Interesting, I guess that does make it better now. I guess Ra might become the strongest Egyptian God after all. Let me guess, he's running a Frog engine?" I questioned as I scarfed down the last bite of my sandwich.

"That's correct. He spammed the field with them earlier and Summoned Ra quite early"

"Well that's Frogs for you, they breed like Rabbits."

"Don't be crass, it'll rub off on the children."

Minako knew how to shut me up quick, I didn't want to give them any more bad ideas.

"Let's see, he used Mound of the Bound Creator and overwhelmed his opponent with a large beatstick with tons of protection. Just like another duelist I know."

"Mine's bigger though," I shot back.

"Crassness," Minako sighed.

"I'll keep it in check at the match," I said as I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"His opponent got a lucky draw and destroyed the Field Spell and the face-down with a Twin Twisters. The face-down was Waboku, which Phoenix had chained to the activation of Twin Twisters. The opponent then proceeded to Summon the field you saw, absorbing Ra with his Cyber Dragon Infinity, and well, you saw what followed."

"Interesting, maybe this duel will be more fun than I first thought. Though he'll probably find his Sphere Mode to be quite useless against my field," I said, adding a small 'ohoho' to my remark, but failing remarkably.

"Please don't do that in front of the crowd," Minako begged, taking her hands off the wheel for a second to hold them in prayer.

"No promises, you know how bad I am at keeping those," I responded.

"That's not something to be proud of."

"Never said I was."

The conversation had reached an abrupt end and left us with ten minutes of silence before the duel started. Minako gave her full attention to the road, while I gazed at the road passing beside us, and contemplated how to best counter the frog engine. No better way to topple a finely crafted table than busting the legs out from underneath it.

 _Make sure to bounce Ronintoadin to the hand when he Summons it from the Grave. If he has two frogs on the field, activate Obliterate! before he goes for the Xyz Summon, as Toad can only negate Trap activations. If he..._

My thoughts were interrupted as we arrived at the stadium. Minako shooed me out of the car as she went to go park.

I ran into the Champion's section, making sure not to trip this time. Many of the crew members shot looks of contempt for arriving in such a state.

One of the make-up artists said, "just go," with exasperation.

I continued onto the platform that would raise me up to the stadium grounds. As the ground beneath me crawled to the surface, I could hear the announcer pumping the crowd up, "-our longest reigning champ who wields the flames of Exodia, give it up for the blindingly brilliant Homura!"

I reached the surface as the crowd cheered my name. I waved to them, and managed to see myself on the big screen; I barely stopped myself from recoiling at the sight. My hair was a greasy mess, all tangled and knotted, my uniform was crooked, and I didn't even have on matching socks.

Cards began to fall out of my Duel Disk. In my rush I had forgotten to secure my deck. I scrambled to pick up my cards as some of the kids in the stadium laughed. It seemed like even more of them were showing up with uncombed hair or in awful clothes in support of me.

I regret being such a bad influence on them. I only showed up five percent of the time looking presentable. A lot of parents banded together saying I should be disqualified as champion for how unprofessional I was; luckily there was no rule against being a slob.

The announcer continued, "And on the other side, we have the challenger, one who holds a bright and fiery passion expressed through his reckless duel style, Phoenix!"

Phoenix smiled and waved at the crowd with both arms. He did it for just the right amount of the time, neither trying to brown nose the crowd, nor doing it out of a passing sense of obligation. He looked to me with a carefree expression. It was a bit different from the usual nervous or disdainful faces I'd seen over these past two years. It surprised me someone like him had been able to not only live through the regional brackets, but come out on top as well.

The judge gestured towards me, "As the champion, Homura shall take the first move, let the duel commence!"

 **Turn 1, Homura, 8000 LP, x5 cards**

"I Summon Mystic Piper, then I Tribute it to draw one card," I revealed the card I drew, "It was The Left Arm of the Forbidden One, meaning I can draw one more card. Now I activate Hand Destruction."

I revealed Card Car D and the Left Arm of the Forbidden One I was discarding as he revealed Performage Trick Clown and what appeared to be the Winged Dragon of Ra. Placing them near the Graveyard slot of our Duel Disk, they were sucked up like tickets at an arcade with little resistance. We both drew two cards from our deck at the same time.

Phoenix was playing at my pace, neither rushing due to stress, nor playing too slowly out of fear of a mistake. The man had reached a level of comfort with his deck that he knew what was best to discard at a moment's notice, a skill even most professionals struggled to master. However it was strange he had discarded The Winged Dragon of Ra with such confidence.

It took me a second to recognize it, the art was bit different than what I remembered, but there's no doubt it was the flaming bird that legends spoke of. I guess there was a reprint of it with alternate art as the companies tend to do. More importantly, since he discarded it, he wouldn't be able to Summon it from the Graveyard by the effect of Sphere Mode. He must be running multiple copies or have some way to retrieve it. The only other possibility was that the rest of his hand was too precious to be thrown to the Graveyard just yet, and he'd have to retrieve it with a Herald of Pure Light.

Phoenix interjected, "I pay 1000 LP to Special Summon the Performage Trick Clown I just discarded." A light appeared from the Graveyard slot of his duel disk as the hologram for the clown appeared, who did a small somersault as it landed in front of Phoenix.

That was the other, admittedly much smaller, oddball I noticed about his discarded cards. Why would he tech a Level 4 monster in a God Frog deck? Trick Clown is a pretty good card for Tribute fodder, but he wouldn't be able to Summon it back after he Tributes it for a God, due to their Summon preventing all responses.

All these thoughts raced through my head, as I considered the possibilities. However, overthinking would get me nowhere. I'd just have to see his strategy play out.

"I activate Chicken Game, and by paying 1000 LP, draw one card. Now I activate Upstart Goblin to draw one more card." Phoenix gained 1000 LP by its second effect, returning him to his starting 8000 LP. "Finally, I set one card and end my turn."

"A slow first turn from Homura, but you know what they say, it takes time for the greatest of juggernauts to power through their opponents! Let's see how the challenger Phoenix responds!" the announcer commented, pumping up the crowd who roared in anticipation.

 **Turn 2, Phoenix, 8000 LP, x6 cards**

Phoenix drew his card, and went to play without much thought, "I Tribute Performage Trick Clown to summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit."

 _Wait, what's he doing playing that in a Frog deck._

"I pay 1000 LP to Special Summon Performage Trick Clown from the Graveyard again in Defense mode, next I Tribute Tefnuit to Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Su, then by the effect of Tefnuit, I Special Summon the Wattaildragon from my hand."

I couldn't keep my curiosity contained any longer. "Don't you play a Frog Ra Deck?"

Phoenix gave a goofy grin, "Why yes, that's what I usually play. Today I felt like playing something a bit different, so I made this new deck to play with."

"Wait, so you're challenging me, the champion, with a deck you've never played in your life?" I asked, my voice shaking as I almost fell over from shock. "I mean are you sure you're thinking straight?"

"Aren't you thinking a bit too highly of yourself," he responded. I looked down, a bit ashamed. I had let that last comment slip without much thought, but I felt a bit insulted by his carefree attitude. He then gave a small laugh as he continued, "besides, it's because you're the champion that I need to make a deck that no one has seen before!"

This boy's insane declaration intrigued me a bit. My body straightened up a bit as my expression grew more serious.

Phoenix continued, "I pay 1000 LP to activate the effect of Chicken Game and draw one card. Next I overlay Su and Wattaildragon to Xyz Summon Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal."

The two dragons turned into bright spheres of light as they spiraled into each other, bringing forth the monster he declared.

"By detaching one Xyz Material from Beatrice I send The Winged Dragon of Ra from my Deck to the Graveyard.

The Winged Dragon of Ra could not be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, so dumping it made no sense. He already had another copy of it in the Graveyard as well, so this couldn't be about retrieving it easier with an M7. What was his game?

I had to keep my nerves in check as every fiber of my being screamed to learn what he planned to do with this convoluted strategy.

"Now, I attack your Life Points directly with her."

"I activate my Trap card, Obliterate! I target your Beatrice, and by sending The Right Arm of the Forbidden One from my Deck to the Graveyard, I return your Beatrice to the Extra Deck."

Flames erupted forth from my Trap card, consuming Beatrice, who let out a cry as she dissolved into a light that shot back into my opponent's Extra Deck.

"A quick play from Homura shuts down all of Phoenix's hard work! That's only to be expected from the tactical mind of our champion though ladies and gentleman!" The crowd roared in approval.

"Nice play, I end my turn," Phoenix responded unfazed by the disappearance of his monster.

 **Turn 3, Homura, 7000 LP, x6 cards**

"I draw", I felt electricity charge through my fingers as I swiped the top card from my deck.

"First, I pay 1000 LP to draw one card with Chicken Game's effect. Next, I Normal Summon Kinka-Biyo, then use it's effect to Special Summon The Right Arm of the Forbidden One from my Graveyard."

Phoenix took a step back, knowing what was in store for him next, but gave a smirk in spite of it.

"I offer to you a Tribute, a piece of your body, take from it the power to manifest yourself and erupt forth with a spectacular light, The Legendary Exodia Incarnate!" Flames surrounded the Right Arm, causing it to melt into a puddle of gold. A silhouette appeared within the flames, growing exponentially larger in size, before finally bursting forth and extinguishing them.

"Now I activate Obliterate! to return your Trick Clown to your hand by sending Exodia the Forbidden One from my Deck to the Graveyard."

The head of Exodia glowed as its attack rose to 3000 with three of its limbs in the Graveyard.

The announcer pumped a fist. "His field is clear, Homura has Summoned her boss monster. Looks like this duel might be ending early!"

"Exodia, Obliterate!" I shouted. Exodia charged a giant blast, and then fired it at Phoenix. The blast encapsulated him in a large glow, and he tried to hold his ground, but was inevitably knocked on his butt by the solid vision. He quickly jumped back on his feet, not missing a beat.

"Phoenix is still in this ladies and gentlemen! Let's see what tricks he has up his sleeve!" the announcer screamed out. The crowd cheered on the underdog they saw Phoenix as, wanting him to keep going despite having his LP cut in half.

Phoenix was no up and comer in over his head though. I could tell he was conserving his resources and knew that sacrificing his Life Points to be more optimal than sacrificing a monster. I may not know what he's planning, but I would have to be prepared for anything.

"I attack directly with Kinka-Biyo". Compared to the previous attack, the sight of a cat spirit clawing at Phoenix's legs as he tried to shoo it away only brought a great laughter from the crowd.

"Exodia's effect activates, returning Exodia the Forbidden One from my Graveyard to my hand. Kinka-Biyo also activates its effect, returning itself to the hand." Kinka-Biyo jumped onto my arm, and dissolved in a light as it returned there. "As I have 7 cards in my hand, I discard Battle Fader and end my turn."

 **Turn 4, Phoenix, 3600 LP, x6 cards**

"I discard Destiny HERO - Malicious to Special Summon Apprentice Illusion Magician from my hand, by her effect I add Dark Magician from my Deck to my hand. I pay 1000 LP to draw a card by the effect of Chicken Game. Next I banish Destiny HERO Malicious to Special Summon another copy of it from my Deck."

 _What the hell, first Hieratics, and now Malicious, is he playing Rank 6 Spam?_

"Now I Xyz Summon Inzektor Exa-Beetle." I nearly shattered my poker face in surprise at the sight of that old monster.

 _Whatever he's planning, I can't let him do it. These old monsters always get exploited somehow due to a lack of futureproofing._

"I use the effect of Obliterate! to send The Right Leg of the Forbidden One from my Deck to the Graveyard, and return Exa Beetle to the Extra Deck."

Phoenix smirked despite losing the monster. "I banish the second Malicious from my Graveyard to Special Summon another copy from my Deck, then I activate Swing of Memories to Special Summon Wattaildragon from my Graveyard."

 _Damn, I failed._

My body trembled, whether in anticipation or dread I couldn't even tell anymore. Phoenix had achieved what he wanted, I would just have to minimize the damage.

"I overlay to Xyz Summon Exa Beetle again, and using its effect I equip The Winged Dragon of Ra from my Graveyard to it." The Winged Dragon of Ra rose up from the ground behind Exa Beetle.

 _What, but it has no attack, Exa Beetle won't gain anything._

"Now I use its effect to target The Winged Dragon of Ra and Chicken Game, destroying them both."

No sooner had he equipped it was he destroying it to process his Beetle's effect. And for what, to remove my Chicken Game, he could've done that by paying 1000 LP with Chicken Game's own effect.

The Egyptian God was reduced to ash as my field spell dissipated. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "What's your game?!" I demanded.

Phoenix gave a small laugh, and then raised his hands in the air, "Oh, you'll find out right now. Oh ancient God of Sun, your physical body has been destroyed, but from the ashes you shall rise in a fire that burns bright. Come forth, The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix!"

"What is this?! How did you get that card into your Graveyard?!" I asked as I felt the blood drain from my face, making it even paler than I thought possible.

"For the first question, what you're witnessing is the evolution of a God!" He shouted with his hands held to up above him as if to show his worship to this being. Admittedly, I even considered doing the same to dissuade its wrath before coming to my senses. "For the second, you should've payed more attention to the first card I discarded."

I thought back and realized the first card he had discarded wasn't The Winged Dragon of Ra like I thought, but was actually Immortal Phoenix. Why hadn't I paid more attention? I should've confirmed it was actually The Winged Dragon of Ra, instead of working on my assumption.

While my apathy had grown to the game, I never let it affect my performance when I actually played it. I'd always mechanically check every detail about my opponent to ensure I went in with all the information I could, and adapt to the new information I learned as I dueled them. Yet here I ignored vital information, game changing information out of laziness.

"Using Exa-Beetle as material, I Xyz Summon Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger. Now, Immortal Phoenix, attack and destroy Exodia!"

The phoenix flew high into the sky with great speed, eclipsing the sun. No, eclipse was the wrong word; it shone with a greater intensity than the sun itself. As it reached the very peak of its ascent, it wasted no time as it nose dived at an even greater velocity. Mere feet from the ground the flaming bird pulled its whole body up and crashed into Exodia's chest, bursting out from the other side like he was nothing but paper. Exodia's body crumbled before my eyes, as its limbs fell all around me.

The sight inspired an awe in me I hadn't felt for a while, but I couldn't get afford to get distracted.

"I activate Exodia's effect." The head of the fallen Exodia and its right armed glowed and dissipated as I revealed two Forbidden One monsters in my hand and drew two more cards.

"No matter, Gaia, attack her directly!"

"This is it folks, Phoenix might finally get his first direct hit on the champ!" the announcer screamed as the crowd roared back.

"Not so fast, I Special Summon Battle Fader from my hand, ending the Battle Phase!"

There were a lot of cheers for Phoenix, saying he so close, or that he would get me next time.

However words of encouragement were being thrown my way as well.

"You can beat him!"

"The champion's still got this!"

A lot of them probably believed I had this duel under control more than myself at this point.

"Might as well end my turn, at this time Immortal Phoenix returns to my Grave, but leaves behind Sphere Mode."

 **Turn 5, Homura, 5000 LP, x9 cards (2 Exodia Pieces)**

 _All this hand advantage and I can't do anything with it._

Sweat beaded around my forehead. I kept cursing at myself continuously for not paying more attention to the card he first discarded. I had been careless, presuming Exodia to be invincible.

"I Set a card, then I activate One Day of Peace. I Summon Card Car D, then Tribute it to draw 2 cards. Finally I discard Pot of Duality and Mystic Piper from my hand."

 _I can't do a thing except stall this turn._

 **Turn 6, Phoenix, 3400 LP, 8x cards**

"A rather short turn from Homura, let's see if Phoenix can deliver a more exciting one," the announcer screamed. The cheers for Phoenix were getting stronger.

"I activate Archfiend Palabyrinth."

Dark buildings rose around us as we were now in the city of Archfiends.

"Then I Special Summon Archfiend Commander, and destroy Palabyrinth by its effect."

No sooner had the city rose though, than several massive thunderbolts came down to demolish it as it heralded the said commander.

"Now I discard Dark Magician to Special Summon another Apprentice Illusion Magician."

The cute tan magician appeared on his field, as my mind had a realization. An opportunity to recover Exodia. I'd have to allow him to continue his combo uninterrupted if it was to work.

"I Xyz Summon Exa Beetle, and target Immortal Phoenix in my Graveyard to equip to it. Then I destroy Immortal Phoenix and Obliterate! with its effect."

"The effect of Obliterate! activates now, allowing me return The Legendary Exodia Incarnate from my Graveyard to my hand."

Exactly as planned. Despite him getting another monster and me losing Obliterate!, I would be able to continue to my win condition.

"I'll make sure to destroy it again next turn!" Phoenix smirked, "Now I use Exa Beetle as material for another Gaia Thunder, then I overlay those two Gaias for Number F0: Utopic Zexal!"

An exasperated sigh escaped my mouth. That card basically insured I would have to go for Exodia's win condition now. I was fine with the idea of doing this, I wouldn't be playing an Exodia deck otherwise. But jeez, leave a girl some options.

"I play Mound of the Bound Creator and Tribute the Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode to Special Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra from my Deck. Now Ra, destroy Battle Fader with your God Blaze Cannon!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra charged a blinding attack above its head and fired it at my little monster. In less than a second it was surround by the beam of pure light and vaporized under the intense heat.

"Talk about overkill," I said nonchalantly trying to keep my cool.

"I can't take it easy when going against the champ. However, I can't do anything else right now, so I end my turn."

 **Turn 7, Homura, 5000 LP, 8x cards, (2 Exodia Pieces)**

"Okay, my turn, I Set a monster, then Tribute it to Special Summon the Legendary Exodia Incarnate, be reborn anew my monster!"

"Both of our monsters have 4000 ATK, so I guess we're at a stalemate. Though next turn, due to Exodia's effect returning another piece to your hand, I'll be able to take it out!"

"That's what you think, I attack Ra with Exodia right now! Exodia, Obliterate!"

Phoenix looked a bit shocked at my declaration, but cried back, "Ra, respond with God Blaze Cannon!"

"Has Homura gone insane?! She'll be leaving herself defenseless if she lets her monster be destroyed!" the announcer shouted. The crowd cried in confusion as our monsters charged their most devastating attacks.

They fired their beams, which collided in a spectacular light, blinding the whole stadium. You could almost feel the heat being generated from the clashing rays. Finally, the collision of energy could not remain stable any longer, imploding in on itself and causing a large explosion.

The spectators confusion grew, but as the dust settled they finally saw Ra had disappeared from the field, while Exodia remained.

"What is this?!" The announcer shrieked.

"Simple," I replied as the the smoke finally cleared around me, the Trap I activated becoming apparent, "I activated Waboku, preventing my monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn."

"There it is folks, the ingenious Homura, using Waboku on her own turn to ensure her own monster's safety!" the announcer declared.

"Also, since Phoenix's monster was destroyed by a Level 10 monster, he takes 1000 damage due to his own Field Spell!" I said with a small laugh.

Phoenix gave a small cry as his LP edged closer to 0. "Not so fast," Phoenix retorted, "you may have reduced Ra to ashes, but from those ashes the Immortal Phoenix shall rise again!"

As he said, the flames erupted from the ashes Ra left behind as the Immortal Phoenix swooped up again, burning as bright as before. Though I could tell it was a hollow victory.

"A meaningless gesture," I sneered, "he'll return back to his Sphere by the end of his turn. With all the Rank 6 engines you put in your Deck, I doubt you had enough room to fit three Winged Dragon of Ra into your Deck. You were hoping to finish me fast. While that plan would work with any other duelist, you should know I play the slow game. Ohoho!" I felt like a complete dork, and despite not seeing her, I could tell Minako was probably face palming at the sight. The crowd ate it up though.

"You're right, you saw through my deck," Phoenix responded with a shrug of his shoulders, "however, that's only half of it."

My face morphed to a serious expression. I couldn't underestimate this guy. He'd destroy me if I gave him an inch.

"I'd like to see you try! I Set a card, add an Exodia piece to my hand by the effect of Incarnate, and end my turn."

 **Turn 8, Phoenix, 2400 LP, 4x cards**

"I'm sorry Ra, but your service is no longer required!" Phoenix declared, as the audience gasped in a collective shock. "I Tribute The Winged Dragon of Ra to Normal Summon Hieratic Dragon of Su, then using its effect, I Tribute Tefnuit in my hand to target your face-down!"

I countered with ease, "I chain that face-down in response, Threatening Roar!"

"The effect of Tefnuit activates, allowing me to Special Summon Labradorite Dragon from my Deck! Now I send Su and Labradorite to the Graveyard to Special Summon Ultimaya Tzolkin from my Extra Deck!"

"Finally I Set a card, allowing me to activate Tzolkin's effect, and Special Summon Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon from my Extra Deck! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 9, Homura, 5000 LP, x7 cards, (2 Exodia Pieces)**

It took me a second, but I finally drew a card after the shocking turn he had given.

He played me like a damn fiddle. While his deck was focused on Ra, he had a backup plan to deal with Exodia that perfectly synergized with his deck. I'm not going to be able to out a Crystal Wing without Obliterate!. I shouldn't have let it be destroyed so casually earlier.

I couldn't afford to freak out, I currently have one Threatening Roar in hand, that'd allow me to live one more turn. Even if I drew another next turn, he would just summon Void Ogre Dragon to negate the next one. I won't be able to last two more Battle Phases and win with Exodia the Forbidden One.

I haven't thought this hard against a duelist in a long time, he really backed me to the wall. I could only see one way to win now.

"I Summon Kinka-Biyo from my hand, and using its effect, I target the Right Arm of the Forbidden One in my Graveyard."

"Trying to go for a Rank 10," Phoenix interjected, "I don't think so, I chain Crystal Wing's effect to negate and destroy your monster!"

Crystal Wing's body glowed a bright white as the spirit of Kinka-Biyo dissolved and was destroyed.

The truth was I didn't have a second Incarnate in my hand, I was just giving the illusion I did, now I could do what I needed without interruption.

"I enter my Battle Phase and attack Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"What is Homura doing!" the announcer cried, "She has no Set cards, so this time she's actually going to kill her own monster?!"

"Something I realized in this duel, I can't play with the intention of not losing! I have to play to win! Exodia, Obliterate!"

Exodia charged his attack, but before he finished, Crystal Wing fired a shot at its charged attack, causing it to explode. The mighty Exodia was again reduced to limbs.

"Now I activate the effect of Exodia, allowing me to reveal two Forbidden One monsters from my hand to draw two cards!"

I drew the first. Waboku, not what I needed.

I drew the second. I held it to my side a bit longer than necessary, praying I could change fate to draw the card I needed. I turned it towards me revealing Backup Soldier. I had won!

"I Set three cards, and end my turn!" I said with a triumphant smile.

Phoenix grinned back, "I don't think so, I chain Twin Twisters, and discard a card!"

The color drained from my face fast, I realized in my rush I had set Backup Soldier between Waboku and Threatening Roar, basically ensuring its destruction.

"I know you Homura, you'd set Backup Soldier to either the left or the right to get a 50% chance to ensure its safety, that's the kind of person you are! So I'll target both the left and right most card!"

The holograms of the Set Waboku and Threatening Roar were blown upwards by the wind and ripped to pieces.

My whole body froze as my brain rushed at a million miles a second. What had just happened? Was this some kind of cruel joke? My stupid mistake was what saved me in the end?

My rage at myself grew further at these unfolding events. My legs felt like jelly, and my brain felt like it was dissolving itself in its heated thoughts.

 _I was going to win?! Even after such a stupid mistake!_

I couldn't believe it, I started to get short of breath. This duel had been won by a shoddy mistake, what kind of champion am I?! I don't deserve this role!

My panicked state grew, I tried reaching my hand to place it atop my Duel Disk in surrender, but my legs buckled under me, with my vision fading before I hit the ground.

4 hours later

I slowly opened my eyes, looking towards the ceiling. My body felt numb as my memories flooded back into me.

I had passed out at the climax of the match. Since I had no recollection of getting up, I must've been disqualified.

I looked to my side and saw Minako sleeping beside me. I suppose she'd come here to tell me off and give notice of her resignation. No point in being the manager of a nobody.

Looking at her like this, she looked rather cute. It'd probably be better for her health if she no longer had to remain my manager. It'd probably be better for everyone if I no longer remained champion.

I didn't want to disturb her sleep, especially since I'd probably be chewed out once she woke up, but I needed to get it over with. I reached my arm over and rested it upon her leg. Her body regained its composure from its slumped state as she gave a small cough. It was kind of cute to see her embarrassed, so I was willing to take whatever she had to say to me next.

"Well, when do you want to schedule your next duel? You still have fifteen more duels to win this year."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"While we're a bit ahead of schedule, that's no reason to-"

I cut her off. "Didn't I lose though?"

"Ah, check your Duel Disk."

I opened its replay function. The ground was in shot, so I could tell this was at the point where I had collapsed. Phoenix was in view, standing in front of my fallen body with a shocked look.

Phoenix headed over to me as the Judge said, "Wait! You can't move from your spot or you'll be disqualified. You must wait one minute, if she doesn't get up, then you win the Championship."

"Screw that, she needs medical helps now! I surrender!" Phoenix shouted. There were quite a few boos that rang out, as was to be expected at someone surrendering a championship match, but I could also hear some expressions of gratitude in the background as well.

I turned off the feed and laughed a bit. That laugh slowly changed to a crying fit.

 _Why was he so hopelessly naïve?_

Getting a shot at the champion was a relatively rare occurrence. Thousands of pro duelists go at it every year, but only a couple dozen of them get a shot. It was easy for an up and comer to burn out and be thought of only as a flash in the pan by others.

"Hey, stop crying!" Minako demanded, "that's not how a champion should act."

"I can't help it," I said through my tears, "I don't deserve this spot! I'm an awful champion, a terrible role model, and I should've lost that duel!"

"Then become a better person, one that you're more comfortable with instead of pretending that you're stuck as you are!" Minako retorted.

With reluctance I stifled my cries, my face probably looking even more of a mess than usual. That was one thing I liked and hated about Minako, she wouldn't let me wallow in self pity.

"Honestly, your poor health choices allowed the stress of the situation to bring on your panic attack. You're going to need to start taking better care of yourself. I'll make sure to drill that into you after you get out of here," she said a bit exasperated, "before I can start though, you have a visitor. I think you should see them alone, so I'm heading out."

Minako pulled a pack from her jacket. She opened it with a quick flick of her fingers as she went for a cigarette, her left hand already reaching for the lighter in her pants pocket.

"You can't smoke in a hospital, Minako." I laughed.

She dropped the lighter in her pocket. And did the same with the package as she gave an irritated, but cute, cough before finally she headed out the room.

I stared at the wall as I wondered who would be visiting me. Just then I noticed the TV reporting on my panic attack. The caster speculated if there was a conspiracy to throw my match. I felt pretty disgusted at the false rumors, but I'd have to get used to hearing them for the next few weeks, or years if I was unlucky.

I heard the door open and couldn't hold back my shock as I saw Phoenix walk in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet a friend?" he said with mock shock.

Oddly enough, despite the rather forward statement, I felt like I knew him better than many people I'd known for several years. I could tell by the way he played he was one to seek thrills and go with the flow. He was earnest in his efforts and most likely unaware of the concept of "knowing your limits".

 _I guess this is what they mean by a duel transcending bonds._

Phoenix went to turn the TV off, giving no mind about what was being said about him.

"Why'd you surrender?" I asked, wanting to cut to the chase.

"I saw the cards I had destroyed were Waboku and Threatening Roar, I knew your last face-down had to be Backup Soldier. You would've won had the duel continued, it wouldn't be right for me to take the championship on a technicality," he admitted with a nervous laugh.

"But you were right, I would've set Backup Soldier on the left or right side, your plan was perfect. I just didn't think about where I Set them because I was rushing."

"I know you, you inspired me. You never duel without purpose. Maybe you weren't fully aware of what you were doing, but the confidence with which you played shows at the very least subconsciously you knew what you were doing. You knew you couldn't rely on your analytical thoughts entirely to win that match."

"I-I can't believe that, " I stuttered out.

"It doesn't matter, because I do," he said confidently, as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Anyway, I better leave you alone to recover," he finished.

"Wait, I have to ask, was that really the first time you used that deck?"

"Yes, it was," he said with a prideful smile.

"But, why would you abandon a deck you know for something so different. I understand teching cards, but your deck before and after share nothing in common beyond featuring Ra."

Phoenix gave a serious look as he said, "If I want to beat a champion, I can't rely on my past to carry me. If I can change my deck to be better, I should take the opportunity.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile, as he headed out, giving a wave of his arm.

I reached for my deck, but fought back the impulse. I sat on the bed in silence for a solid minute before Minako finally headed in.

"How long until I can head out of here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Could you get me my collection of cards then?"

Minako smirked, as she presented a brief case with my card collection inside. "I thought you might ask that. I'll leave you alone to do your thing."

She headed out the door again. Minako always seemed to know exactly what I needed.

I reached forward to open the briefcase. As my hands rested atop it, I thought maybe I should take a break, after all, I am in a hospital. I waved the thought off. I knew I had to start now.

I opened the briefcase, as my collection of cards laid before me. I looked intensely through the cards, taking Phoenix's advice to heart.

"If I want to improve, I can't just think about how I can do so with my deck as it is now. I need to make an entirely new one!" I said as I reached for the first card.

/

Here are what the characters look like. Unfortunately fanficnet doesn't allow links, so remove the quotes and paste it in the eearch bar.

Homura: imgur."com"/a/qNM2j

Phoenix: imgur."com"/a/nwsbs


End file.
